


"im not good at titles" except its lietpol

by nyosweden



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, but hey its lietpol, dont judge me, im pretty sure this is fluff right, new at this fic writing thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 13:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16388339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyosweden/pseuds/nyosweden
Summary: toris gets a bit anxious before a flight, as he typically does. but feliks is always there to keep him grounded and make sure he doesn't get lost in his thoughts.this is my first time writing a fanfiction since i was 11 and i was a WEEB when i was 11 so....bare with me and my 11th grade writing skills





	"im not good at titles" except its lietpol

20 minutes until boarding.

Toris checked his watch for what seemed to have been the millionth time. He couldn't help it, really. He didn't like the thought of missing his flight. A thousand thoughts raced through his head, despite him not actually having much to worry about at the moment. Several noises in the surrounding area made it hard to think straight, from the sound of luggage wheels against the floor to the voices of strangers chattering in both excitement and exhaustion. Sunlight from outside combined with the stark white indoor lighting didn't help much either. Suddenly, a voice cut through the thoughts and noise.

"...Hey, Toris!" Feliks, who was at his left tapped his shoulder, it may have been the hundredth time he called his name, yet he had just noticed. 

"Ah- Yes?" He responded with a startled jump, surprised at how deep into the labyrinth of his mind he had truly been.

"I've said your name like ten times, silly. Are you okay?" He asked with a puzzled look, leaning over at an angle which would allow him to look into his partner's vibrant green eyes, his hand now resting lightly on the same shoulder he had previously been tapping. "You should relax, we have a long flight ahead of us."

"I know, I know." The Lithuanian let out a light chuckle, thinking that his anxiety made him look ridiculous at times. Of course in reality, Feliks didn't think the same. He was simply worried. He hated seeing Toris like that, but he understood how the situation could be stressful. Toris meanwhile, began his attempt to calm down. Upon realizing that in reality he had almost nothing to worry about, he managed to narrow his hundreds of thoughts down to one. 

"God, I love you." He sighed out as he put an arm around his lover with a smile, earning a laugh from him. He heard a soft 'Love you too', and suddenly his stress seemed minimal, and logic returned to him. What did he even have to worry about again? They were right near their gate, they had everything they needed, and the weather was cool and dry so delays wouldn't be a concern. With his thoughts and stress in check, he began to feel significantly better. Then, the call for boarding was made.

***

"Why is it that we can't get business class every time? We're important political figures." Feliks huffed, crossing his arms tightly both in frustration, and so he didn't bump Toris in doing so due to the cramped seating. 

"Not exactly. And not everyone knows that, remember?" Toris said in a tone that could easily be read as saying 'You'll live through it'.

"I guess, yeah. At least I'm cramped next to you!" He laughed, leaning his head against Toris' shoulder once he sat down. "Wouldn't wanna be squished next to anyone else."

Toris leaned his head on top of Feliks', a small smile on his face. The nervousness remained, as it always did, but he knew on the surface that everything would be fine. It always would be as long as he was with Feliks. He made sure his phone was set to airplane mode, taking a moment to admire his current lock screen. A picture of the two of them. They were at a Christmas party, presumably at Tino's home. Several of their friends could be seen in the background, but the camera was focused on them. Toris laughed quietly to himself at the way he appeared in the picture; grinning as Feliks kissed him on the cheek, the tie that matched the malachite tone of his suit jacket visibly loosened, most likely from being pulled around that night. Most people would be annoyed by it, but no... He laughed every time. Feliks wore a matching suit, except in burgundy, and only his tie was a bright pink. Toris always wondered why he wore such a bright tie when he knew it didn't go well with the rest of his outfit. But every time he asked the question, he'd immediately answer himself. 'Ah, yes. Natalia'. The Belorussian never had a knack for giving gifts, and they were often a bit morbid. But her gifts to the two of them were always genuine, even if out of place for the moment. She suggested he put on the new tie, and he did so gladly. He smiled fondly at the memory, remembering one of the hundreds of reasons he loved the man sitting next to him. He saved his phone after making sure it was in airplane mode as he intended, and turned to Feliks. 

"So, this flight is eight hours long. Will you be okay?" He asked.

"Totally! I'll just watch movies the whole flight and probably fall asleep on you for a few hours during that." Feliks bluntly replied.

"Sounds good to me." He nodded as he took a deep breath, slowly exhaling to remind himself everything would be okay. He didn't even know what could go wrong, but he didn't want to try and delve into what his anxiety was attempting to convince him of.

"Can you do me a favor?" The blond turned to face his boyfriend, getting a hum and a confused expression as a response. "Tell your anxiety to fuck off. I know that look on your face."

Was he really that easy to read? Well, it couldn't be helped. No one knew him better than Feliks. From yesterday to centuries past, he would always seem to be correct whenever he pointed out that he looked nervous. 'Just another reason I love him', he thought to himself. He simply exhaled with a laugh, nodding.

"I suppose I'll have to, huh? Otherwise you'll do it for me." He joked, smiling warmly.

"Exactly!"

Anxiety was no match for Feliks Łukasiewicz. And that was just one out of an infinite amount reasons Toris loved him.


End file.
